


Counting Reasons - Counting Stars

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You told Komaru your feelings for him -- but you never meant for things to get this far...but you shouldn’t expect much else from her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Reasons - Counting Stars

You spill the secret to her. After days and days of her agonizing annoying questions - you tell her everything that you have to offer -- about him, about what she wants to know of anyway. You remembered every reason you had for how you felt, every memory of when and why it started - and everything else to have to do with the topic. 

She was utterly surprised. “You like… Hagakure Yashiro…” she said aloud, “, hm, uh, wow, that’s, that’s great!” she says, clearly happy - but does not know what to comment on the topic. You snort - “Sure”, you start “, that is so great, the fact that he will never like me, nor any other boy on the planet, w-wonderful, Komaru…” you say, leaking sarcasm. 

She smiles, 

“whatever Fukawa - I doubt that’s true though, you are amazing and cool and an amazing person once you get to know you well, I mean, c’mon! You totally have a chance with him, I know it”, she finishes. 

All you do is roll your eyes in response. 

You can only try to count the reasons you like him - but that would be harder than counting every star in the sky - for they are equally endless - but you’d hand him every one of them, if only you were able to. 

________________________

 

You were invited over by Komaru to come to her house - and you suppose anything is better than greeting your own - for it only greets you with misery, grief, and despair. 

You notice an unsettling disturbance within the atmosphere of the house, but you have no way to tell what it is, for everything seems natural, normal, but… something it slightly off, but you are impossibly considerate of the state of the indifference of the house, and demand the cheery Komaru to tell you what’s going on. 

“W-what’s wrong with this house? I-is someone here? K-Komaru, it doesn’t...feel natural,” you inform her, with anger rising in your throat, but you swallow it down, eating every ounce of anger you could have - because you know she’d never do anything to you, anything that would hurt you or make you worry.   
She leads you up the staircase of her comfortable, normal house, and into her room, she says she needs to use the restroom, but you can wait on her bed -- and that is when you hear a huge thud - it comes from the bottom of the door - you try to open it. 

You shake the handle furiously, your shaking hands even more nervous as to what they are doing, covering the door handle, until your knuckles are white. 

“Fukawa-” you hear, muffled through the door “-its okay! There is a doorjamb in the door! I put it there! Now you tell him...the thing that… uh… you told me...yesterday…I am going to find Makoto downstairs now! See you!”, and with that, she leaves. 

Your face is painted red with frustration and discomfort as you stare at the door.

Does that means he is in here?

You slowly turn your head to see a beaming, yet rather confused Hagakure. 

You feel your heart s t o p . 

You start to recollect what she had said, and now - you are left with the man you love,   
and a huge set up. 

As amazing as Komaru can be, you never thought she’d take such little information and turn it into something so big, something so surreal. 

The situation is awkward and as if you have seen a shooting star - you make a wish - a wish to fulfill the reasoning you are here, but you don’t know if you are fully capable, for he is worth more than a simply shooting star, for those are fake stars - and what you feel for him could never be more realistic. 

You look into is painted eyes, radiating everything happy and warm, were everything that you - a cold, mysterious girl needed, but you knew you could never reach or match. 

He smiles, and that is already more than enough for you, but oddly, you feel the ends of your mouth twitch up, forming a weak smile his way - but you know that your smile is ugly, putrid, and disgusting - everything you don’t want him to think of you, but surely now, he does. 

“Uh, Touko….or do you want me to call you Fukawa?” he starts, but doesn’t know what manner to proceed in, and your response comes out without thinking, and you feel ignorant and childish once again, “W-what about the ‘cchi’, you do w-with people’s names?” you ask. 

And he smiles. 

But your face exceeds simple blush. 

You are bright red. 

“...Touko...if you really want…” you mutter after a second. 

“Okay, Toukicchi”, he says, emphasis on “Toukocchi”, “what was Komarucchi talkin about, sayin something about how you have something to tell ‘him’, does that mean me?” he asks, and you shift. 

You hope he doesn’t notice how nervous you are, that he doesn’t catch onto anything. 

“W-well, she wanted me to t-tell you s-something I g-guess and uh, I mean I l-like talking to y-you, but I d-don’t know if I am comfortable with it..”, you trail off. 

He gives you a smile as he says, “Aw! You can tell me anything, Toukocchi!”, and you melt. 

‘No I can’t’  
‘I am scared I’ll be judged,  
just like everyone else   
treated me, what they did   
to me’   
‘I am scared you’ll   
take it as if I am   
making a bad joke,   
or something else  
mortifying and   
stuck in my memory’ 

you want to say these things - but you don’t. 

“I am… nervous”, you admit to him. 

“Aw, you don’t have to be!” he exclaims. 

You are tugged down by a feeling in your mind, something telling you that this will be different - he will never be like the others, and you only have to simply do what you were told to, to tell him what Komaru wants you to - to tell him how much you care, so you do. 

“Hagakure, I, I really like you, like, love you, and I mean...I am sorry, and I am sure that you think this is a joke, or I am being stupid, and I am unworthy, but, it’s the truth, I-I do, I really like you”, you say clear on every word, sure that you know what you’d like to say. 

He almost chokes on air, “Oh my gosh - I mean - uh, erm - I, I like you too, Toukocchi!”

You inch closer to him, and he smiles gently, something almost contagious in its power - and you know that is one more reason - one more star, that you count.

You quickly embrace him. He is warm, and you feel comfortable in his arms. 

And that is when Komaru bursts in. 

You quickly pull away, and your face delineated in blush. 

She awkwardly looks at you too - but you know she caught the hug, and you guess that she can read that on your face, for after you look at her, she giggles and beams.


End file.
